Question: Emily starts counting at 26, and she counts by fives. If 26 is the 1st number that Emily counts. what is the 9th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $26$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 5 \\ &= 31\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 26 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 36\end{align*}$ What is the 9th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + (8\times5) \\ &= 26 + 40 \\ &= 66\end{align*}$